Enslaved
by SadameHime
Summary: Marauders era. After graduating Hogwarts, Selena Dumbledore is afraid for her life. When Death Eater's kidnap her one night, she finds herself Voldemort's prisoner. Will she survive the torture she is sure to endure? What will happen in the dungeons?


Enslaved

Summary: Marauders era. After graduating Hogwarts, Selena Dumbledore is afraid for her life. When Death Eater's kidnap her one night, she finds herself Voldemort's prisoner. Will she survive the torture she is sure to endure?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Not So Safe After All

Full Moons scared Selena Dumbledore for two reasons. The first was that her only protection was not there to save her, and the second was that he would not recognize her should he return before sunrise. These were dangerous times with Voldemort being more powerful than ever, and she being the granddaughter of his mortal enemy.

Fresh out of Hogwarts, the entire world scared her. Her safety was there; she even spent her summers in the safety of the castle walls. Selene's parents had been murdered by You-Know-Who shortly after she was sorted into Slytherin, and though the lack of conversation with her parents was good to her at the time, it was even worse when she found out about their deaths. She had come to blame her sorting into Slytherin on the fact the boy she had a crush on at the time had also been sorted there.

Selena was born and raised in a Gryffindor home, so the fact she was sorted into Slytherin would have upset her parents. That fact didn't change her friendships with her closest friends, the Marauders, and she was thankful for that. Occasionally, there were differences in opinion and plans between her two groups, and depending on the circumstances, she would go with one or the other.

Wandering through her home, she wished she had worn a warmer pair of pajamas. Her silk nightie didn't give her pale skin much insulation. Frank Sinatra played on her record player as she gave her blond hair one quick brushing as she stared at her own green eyes in her mirror before her. When she started to walk out of her bathroom, which was attached to her bedroom, she heard her front door open.

Selena made a quick jolt down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. She peered around the wall through the corner of her eye as she inched closer, and saw the intruders. Much to her displeasure, she set her eye on black-cloaked figures walking in. With no where to go, she felt panic spring up in her chest. Her grandfather had placed enchantments around her home so no one could apparate in, or out, of her home. She was sure the figures she had just seen where scanning the first floor.

Selena went up the stairs quickly, and luckily did not prompt a creak from the old pieces of wood. Standing at the top of the stairs, she tried to figure out where to go. Her room would definitely be the first place they would look after examining the first floor. Her potions lab may be her only safe house. If all else failed, she could certainly throw foul smelling herbs at those pursuing her. She ran down the hallway, and opened the door to her potions lab in silence, and closed it in the same manner.

Selena hid inside her herb cupboard, and prayed. It felt like hours before she heard someone coming up the steps, and oddly enough, went into her potions lab first. Glancing at the shadow that came from the crack at the bottom of the door, she noticed that the man was approaching her cupboard. She reached for a vial of something, though at the time she wasn't concerned with what it was, and prepared to throw it.

When the door came open, she was surprised to see the familiar face of Severus Snape. She sat the vial down as he bent down to speak with her.

"Is there a laundry shoot, or a fire escape up here?" he asked quietly.

"There's a fire escape down the hall!" Selena whispered in realization.

"Then you should have gone down it in the first place. Hurry up," Snape moved out of her way, and allowed her past him.

Selena spent no time thanking him, as she was sure there were others following closely behind him. She knew his loyalties laid with the Order, and she was very thankful he was the one who found her. When next she saw him, she would give him her thanks...That is, if she ever saw him again.

Rushing into her hallway, Selena turned to face the fire escape. This escape would lead her to the back of her home, and out into the snow covered grounds that surrounded it. Barefooted and wearing a thin silk nightie, that thought did not please her. If it meant escaping Voldemort's dungeons, however, she was ready to face it.

As she got into the escape, she saw a Death Eater come up the stairs. She cursed under her breath, aware that he had seen her. As soon as she headed down the fire escape, she had seen it turn and run down the stairs. She gasped at the cold feeling of the snow against her feet after she fell down the escape, but sucked it in. Now, all there was left to do was run...

Selena made it into the evergreen trees outside of her home before she heard the frantic voices of Death Eaters as they attempted to chase her down. One of them must have seen her jolt past one of the trees, as the whole crowd started to follow her. To try and loose them, she would jump in between different trees, but it was not as affective as she had hoped it would be.

The forest had started to become thicker, so her chances of escape seemed greater. With the numbness that grew within her feet, the chills that plagued her, and her weariness aside, she could get away. It sounded as if the Death Eaters too had slowed down, but she was not sure why. Were they chasing her into a trap?

Selena tripped over a root she had not seen in the darkness, crashed into the ground, and found herself in a clearing. A lone figure, cloaked in black stood within it, and she heard the Death Eaters surrounding the clearing. She crawled further in, trying to get away from them, but only had herself deeper in their trap.

The lone figure approached her, pulling his wand from within his robes. Selena attempted to stand and run, but this figure casted a spell that knocked her back into the snow. She landed by a group of the Death Eaters, and they kicked her back into the middle. With every kick, she screamed.

The figure in the middle used a spell to flip her onto her back and after this, casted Crucio on her. She did her best to fight screaming from the immense pain that suddenly erupted in her body, but it wasn't good enough. She would let out small yelps on occasion, and this gruesome torture lasted for what felt like an hour, but the moon had barely moved.

"Selena Dumbledore...Tell us what you know about the Order," the figure commanded.

Selena was now sure that this person before her was indeed the Dark Lord. She was also certain that she could die in this clearing because of her sheer lack of knowledge about the Order. Her Grandfather, nor anyone else in the Order, trusted her with much.

"I don't know anything..." she sighed.

"Lies!" Voldemort approached her, and forced Crucio on her with much more force.

"I-I'm n-not lying!!"

"Snape, bring me the Veritaserum," Voldemort commanded.

Snape pulled a bottle of the strong truth serum from within his robes, and walked over to the Dark Lord, handing him the vial hesitantly. Voldemort was quick to kneel before Selena, and force the odorless liquid down her throat. He hoped she would have information...

"What do you know about the Order?" he asked again, standing back up and keeping his wand pointed at her.

"Names.." she said, the word forced from her.

"Tell me then!"

"Longbottom... Frank...and Alice..and... P-Potter...James...A-and Lily Potter... Sirius Black...and R-Remus Lupin..." Selena cried in agony, after revealing the names of her friends..

"_Incarcerous!_" Voldemort yelled, ropes appearing from his wand, and subsequently bound Selena.

"A-are we taking her with us, My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and since you asked so stupidly, you get to carry her."

As Lucius approached Selena, she started to struggle against him and tried to free herself from the ropes. She failed, and only found herself thrown over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed for a moment before Lucius finally had the sense to shoot her with a charm that would knock her out.

Before darkness engulfed her, she had the strength to yell," Remus!!Remus help me!!"


End file.
